The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sanvitalia, botanically known as Sanvitalia procumbens and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Wessateq’.
The new Sanvitalia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Südlohn, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact and mounded Sanvitalia cultivars with numerous attractive flowers.
The new Sanvitalia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2004, in Südlohn, Germany, of a proprietary selection of Sanvitalia procumbens identified as code number 04P006, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Sanvitalia procumbens identified as code number 04P003, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Sanvitalia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Südlohn, Germany in 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Sanvitalia by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Südlohn, Germany since 2005 has shown that the unique features of this new Sanvitalia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.